


Drabble: I'm your angel

by finvampire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put my Media Player in 'shuffle', and wrote a double drabble from the first song that came up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: I'm your angel

I'M YOUR ANGEL

Sam woke up from a torturing dream. His whole body shook with the intense emotion brought to surface by having to go through it all again.

Dean had died, over and over again. His Dean. He couldn't stop it- he'd just stood there, unable to comprehend the sight of Dean, torn to pieces before his eyes.

Sam cried like a child- like he hadn't cried in a long time. It hurt, so much.

His big brother, the one he loved more than life itself, was gone.

Sam reached out for the sharp knife under his pillow, fingers trembling, he brought it against the pulse point on his neck.

It would be quick, and easy. He didn't care if the god was watching, or even the angels. Hell was where he wanted to go. Where Dean had gone.

Sam knew even angels could be send to hell.

His angel was in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.


End file.
